In marketing in today's world, there is a need for new consumer products to be attractively packaged in a new and better containers. This is especially true in the cosmetic and related industries, where a company seeking to compete for a share of even a very narrow market usually finds it is facing at least two or three well established similar products. Although the exact degree will vary, recognized marketing experts do not vary in opinion that an improved package is most important to new product success under these circumstances.
For a company having many and varied consumer fluid products in the above-identified field, it is felt that some of the most important criteria for an improved container that would provide new product success, as well as a sale impetus to selected ones of established products are: (1) a self-dispensing container allowing precise control; (2) a container attractive and novel, but inexpensive to manufacture; (3) a container adaptable to a wide range of products from thin to highly viscous liquids to even granular powders; (4) a container requiring no internal propellants that may pollute the atmosphere; (5) a container easily operated by mild manual pressure requiring use of only one hand, and (6) a container easily filled, assembled and sanitary sealed on a production line with relatively few modifications required on existing machines.
In the past, of course attempts have been made by companies, and individuals alike, to provide such a dispenser. But, insofar as we are aware, the attempts have fallen short on these desirable features.
The collapsible tube dispenser and the plastic squeeze bottle are two examples of old and well known containers that meet some of the prerequisites, but not nearly all. Other containers, such as shown in the Elle et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,819, have made attempts at reaching the objectives, but when put to the test, failed miserably. Specifically, this previous container falls short on at least listed items (1), (2), (3), (5) and (6). Its basic structure has been judged incapable of being successful by the marketplace, the most thorough and accurate judge and tester of all.
Contrary to the earlier attempts made at improving fluid dispensing containers of this type, I set out with the premise that it might be important to provide certain basic conceptual mechanical changes. Between the old collapsible tube, and the tested but unsuccessful telescoping container, I decided that the latter had the best, indeed what I thought was exceptional potential, mainly because it would at least be new and different to the consumer. But, in its stripped form, I have found from firsthand experience it did not measure up to five of the six more important criteria that the market was asking for, as outlined above.
I then discovered the basic conceptual structural changes required for success, along with other important features and improvements, as disclosed and claimed in this patent.
Direct communication between both of the reservoirs to a new dispensing nozzle is important. This combination feature provides more precise control of the dispensing function of fluids over the complete spectrum of viscosities and allows use of the container for dispensing two different products, even with widely varying viscosities, without modification.
Only four parts easily snapped together are required, and once assembled make the container tamper-proof. Also, our container is easily filled during assembly because of this feature.
An interlocking system of parts allows the container to experience normal handling and shipping prior to use, without the fear of spillage or premature dispensing of the product. This feature contributes as well to accurate positioning of the parts during assembly to assure full filling.
A sealing system gives the container competitive shelf life for the products packaged, and, coupled with the interlock system helps meet the standard consumer safety code requirements.
A stand-up or hold-in-the-hand structure is easy to operate for the consumer using only mild pressure and only one hand.